


The First Day

by ssocatherine



Category: SSO - Fandom, Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssocatherine/pseuds/ssocatherine
Summary: When Catherine Candlehaven decides she wants a change from her life in Dublin, she applies for an exchange student program in Jorvik and is thrown into an unfamiliar world when she is actually accepted.





	The First Day

_ Screeeech _ . The yellow and black taxi squealed to a halt. It definitely needed its breaks looked at. Outside the car door was a mystery to Catherine. She had no clue what that stable held for her and that thought was making her queasy. Nevermind that, Catherine thought to herself. She opened the door, dusting off her pants and making her way to the trunk and taking out the single duffle bag she had brought with her. It had a few patches sewn into its camel brown canvas. One was of the Coat of Arms from her trip to amsterdam. The other was the classic orange, white and green irish flag. The last was one of Big Ben, the iconic clock tower in London. Her sister had sent it to her after leaving to study abroad.

 

As soon as the trunk thumped closed, the car sped off and left a cloud of dust in its wake. Catherine waved a hand to try and clear the air, coughing. With a sigh she hoisted her bag unto her shoulder and checked her old, scratched up watch. 6:00 AM. Right on time according to the schedule she had been emailed before her flight departed from Dublin to Jorvik International Airport. The exchange program had been daunting to apply for but she had needed a change. A change from living in a cramped apartment in dublin with her mother. 

 

On the drive to Moorland Catherine had watched the vast fields and farms pass by her, filled with the sleepy silhouettes of countless horses. The website had said Jorvik was the horse capital of the world. Infact, she wouldn't just be attending the regular classes in Jorvik, she would be learning more than calculus. She would learn how to care and ride horses, while it wasn't so exciting for her, she was happy to explore something new for a change. Catherine could feel butterflies flying around in her stomach and shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the nerves and started walking toward the towering metal gates. _ Locked  _ metal gates _. _ Frustrated, she tucked her white blonde hair behind her ears.

 

The early fall sun was just starting to crest over the distant mountains and illuminate the sleepy island. She wrapped her hands around the cold wrought iron and shook them.   **“Anyone there?”** She called, peering as far in as she could at the seemingly empty yard. Well, empty except for some rakes and hay bales. With a frustrated grunt she tossed her bag on the bench next to the entrance and sat down next to it with a huff. Now that she thought about it, who  _ would  _ be up at this hour? It was so damn early...closing her eyes for a few minutes shouldnt do any harm. She laid down on her side on the hard wooden bench and rested her head on the canvas bag, closing her eyes and letting the hum of crickets lull her to sleep.

 

**“Miss?”** A gentle voice and a hand on her arm roused Catherine from her deep slumber. Opening her eyes ever so slightly, she met two dark brown ones and for a moment she had forgotten where she was; though her flight and the locked gates soon came back to her.  **“Miss, are you alright?”** Asked the stranger, bringing her attention back to his lovely voice as she sat up.

 

**“Yes, I just closed my eyes for a few minutes.”** She said, looking at her watch. 8:04 AM.  **“Or a few hours…”** Now that she was a bit more awake, she looked at the stranger again. A handsome stranger. Maybe this island wouldn't be so bad. He had entrancing hazel eyes and dark messy hair with a strange but pleasant white streak within it. His skin was freckled and his smile was warm. 

 

**“Im Justin, you are?”** He asked. 

 

**“Catherine,”** She said, offering her hand to him which he took and shook gently. 

 

**“Ohhhh,”** He said with a tone of realization.  **“Your the new exchange student, yes? From Ireland?”**

 

**“How did you know I was from Ireland?”** She asked with a wink, knowing her accent was quite thick no matter how she tried to change it. 

 

**“My father runs the program and the stables and I help manage it. I can show you to your room if you like, Miss Candlehaven,”** He offered, motioning to the now open entrance to Moorland stables. She accepted his offer and stood up, beginning to lift her bag off the bench when he took it for her and led the way to the guest house that was adjacent to the small riding arena. On the way they just made small talk about her flight and what ireland was like and Justin spoke about what a good time she would have in Jorvik and how horses were apparently the heart of the island and its people.

  
**“Well this is your stop. I’ll meet you in the yard for your first riding lesson at 9:30.”** He said with a grin. She smiled and shut the door behind her before letting out a groan. Oh  _ of course _ the nice boy was her instructor. He was going to watch her make a big fool of herself. She had hardly been around horses in all 17 years on the earth.


End file.
